For centuries, people have attempted to cure ailments and diseases with whatever compositions, devices, and methods available at the time. Initially, treatment options included rituals or sacred procedures, but as time and civilization progressed, people learned through trial and error the efficacy of certain herbs, roots, and other naturally occurring substances in the treatment of ailments and diseases. Eventually, science has allowed humans to discover why certain herbs and roots are so effective. Useful and effective compounds were identified, isolated, purified, and administered with even great efficacy in the treatment of diseases.
People then discovered they could actually create new or synthetic compounds. With this new creative ability, diseases and viruses were fought on massive scales. As of now, two deadly pathogens, smallpox and rinderpest, appear to have been eradicated, and numerous other diseases are believed to be just a few years away from eradication. Yet, some diseases and viruses have very successful resisted eradication, and are only subject to treatment of the symptoms in order to provide what is, at best, temporary relief.
Herpes, caused by the herpes simplex virus, has been known about for over 2,000 years and has been known to be ubiquitous with some estimates indicating that between 70 and 90% of people will have a cold sore caused by a herpes virus at one point in their life, and approximately 40% of adults will have repeated episodes of cold sore outbreaks. Though normally the virus is not life threatening, it may be dangerous to people with compromised immune systems. There is no known cure for the herpes simplex virus, and currently is treated by focusing on the symptoms, such as controlling the outbreak of sores and soothing irritation caused by the sores.
Some treatments include antiviral drug therapy and/or topical compositions. While there are many types of substances and compositions that are known for treating herpes, the sheer number of different substances that finding a highly effective mixture of the substances to maximize efficacy of the treatment has become a monumental task. The problem with combining substances into a mixed composition is that the results can be hard to predict, and, in many cases, can cause more harm than good. As a result, experimentation must be done slowly and deliberately, and a lot of effort may result in non-useful formulations.
Additionally, some treatment compositions have a list of side effects that may arguably be even worse than the disease itself. For example, valacyclovir, also known as Valtrex®, is one of the most commonly prescribed medications and the side effects include: hives; difficulty breathing; swelling of the face, lips, tongue, or throat; fever; easy bruising or bleeding; red spots on the skin; bloody diarrhea; vomiting; pale or yellowed skin; weakness or fainting; urinating less than usual or not at all; lower back pain; drowsiness; mood changes; increased thirst; loss of appetite; nausea; weight gain; feeling short of breath; confusion; agitation; aggression; hallucinations; trouble concentrating; feeling shaky or unsteady; problems with speech or vision; seizure; stomach pain; headache; dizziness; feeling tired; depression; joint pain; menstrual pain; mild skin rash; stuffy nose; and sore throat. Sometimes it seems as if it is better to have the disease, rather than face the treatment, especially when the treatments have such deleterious side effects.
Further, even though it is known that combining different molecules in a single drug treatment compound is theoretically possible, it is not possible to predict with certainty what the combination may do. Because there are a multitude of biochemical pathways in the body, and studying an entire body is too complex and has too many confounding factors, most experiments are done in vitro under conditions that the experimenter believes may be relevant. Once data is acquired and there is some level of confidence in what the compound actually does, experiments with live patients or other organisms may be started. However, due to the complexity of a fully functioning host, the compound may interfere or react with pathways wholly unaccounted for in the in vitro trials. Even though two molecules appear to act on different biochemical pathways, it is possible that, in combination, they will wholly inhibit a completely different pathway, whereas, when alone, they would only inhibit one part of the pathway which the body could compensate for by using an alternate pathway. Thereby, the pathway in danger of being shut down would be undetected until the two drugs are used in conjunction.
HerbalAlchemist.com sells a balm that includes hypericum perforatum, extra virgin olive oil, beeswax, and propolis extract to be used as a general skin salve for irritated skin. Importantly, this references fails to use olea europaea leaf extract, olea europaea fruit oil or melaleuca alternifolia leaf oil. Oleo europaea in certain amounts has antiviral activities. Hypericum perforatum extract is known to sometimes have bad reactions with certain drugs and drug classes, so it is likely that people are unwilling to experiment with combining hypericum perforatum with a potential drug such as olea europaea. 
European Published Patent Application No. EP2364713, filed by Ilkay Aycan, discloses a composition for treating burns, diseases, and infected wounds. The publication discloses a composition that includes hypericum perforatum oil, melaleuca alternifolia oil, olive oil, and beeswax Importantly, this reference does not disclose the use of olea europaea leaf extract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,844, filed by William Fredrickson teaches the use of olea europaea to treat various diseases. One of the diseases taught includes herpes. Importantly, the olea europaea taught by Fredrickson is ingested orally or parenterally. The olea europaea taught by Fredrickson is also not combined with hypericum perforatum extract, propolis extract, or melaleuca alternifolia leaf oil Importantly, Fredrickson does not disclose the use of olea europaea topically, but teaches that its use should be via ingestion or injection. Also, hypericum perforatum extract's properties of having bad interaction with certain classes of drugs may also lead a person of ordinary skill in the art away from combining it with other drugs and anti-viral compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,843, filed by Melcher teaches the use of olea europaea leaf extract to treat herpes. This reference uses alcoholic extraction to obtain olea europaea leaf extract and combines the result with neem, aloe, and menthol. Importantly, there is no suggestion or even mention of combining the disclosed composition with any other substances, and there is no mention of olea europaea fruit oil, hypericum perforatum extract, propolis extract, or melaleuca alternifolia leaf extract.
Thus, there exists the need for effective methods and compounds that contain both olea europaea leaf extract and olea europaea fruit oil, for treating herpes and cold sores.